


Rip in time

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 21st century economy, Attempt at Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven of Nine finds herself in a small town in 21st century England where she meets a Startrek Voyager fan fiction writer.





	Rip in time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a strange dream i had when i was recovering from laryngitis and a terrible sore throat. It`s been a few days since i lost my voice. So as i slept i had a dream, probably because i had a fever in my sleep. In my dream i met Seven of Nine who gave me some important piece of financial advice :)

"Captain, there`s a rift opening right in front of us!" Harry Kim shouted from his station. He did not have to raise his voice that much because everybody on the bridge could clearly see the massive orange spiral shaped anomaly. It was speeding towards the star ship Voyager.

"Time to impact?" Janeway asked.

"Three point two minutes, but the anomally is speeding at the rate of three hundred metres per second. It is reasonably slow for its size, captain." Seven replied in a level tone. Janeway looked back to the Engineering console where her astrometrics officer was working. The captain wondered why the woman left her station in astrometrics to come to the bridge. 

"How far are we from it and do we have time to..." Janeway did not complete her sentence because at that moment she was thrown out of the command chair and tossed to the deck by a lightning jolt hit the outer hull then it sliced through the inner hull like a hot knife in a tub of butter. She saw her second in command was in a similar predicament. He lay sprawled at the foot of Tuvok`s tactical station. Janeway mustered all her dignity and hauled herself up from the deck to sit back on the chair. For a moment she wished her chair had a seat belt. She soon abandoned that idea when another jolt of lightning emanated from the anomaly and went straight through Voyager`s bridge. This time Kathryn stayed in her seat but Chakotay was not so lucky. He was laying sprawled....again but this time at her feet.

"Commander, are you alright? She asked as she offered him a hand to help the man stand. Luckily he was alright.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The bridge consoles rang loudly as if in angry protest for being interrupted from their perfect functioning. Smoke billowed from Harry Kim`s console but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Bridge to sick bay?" Janeway hoped the comm system was still functioning."

The Doctor here, captain. How can i help you?"

We have wounded on the bridge, we require your assistance."

"The turbo lifts are down. I will have to send someone through the Jefferies tubes."

"Very well, Doctor. Janeway out." The captain looked around for her remaining Alpha crew. She noted Harry getting up from the deck behind the Engineering console. He was bleeding from a cut he had sustained from impacting with the corner of the the console. She reassured him that help was on the way. Meanwhile she found a medkit from a compartment in the wall nearby and got some gauze squares and applied gentle pressure to the cut to arrest bleeding. Harry took over the task and she looked around for more injured crew men and women. Chakotay, who did not have any physical injuries, was unconscious in his seat.

"Shit!" Janeway thought. She moved in action and violently shook the commander`s shoulder in an attempt at rousing him. Tom Paris arrived at the scene and took over. He lay the unconscious man on the floor and took off his jacket off. He placed it at Chakotay`s waist to keep his body above his head which will help improve blood circulation to the head.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine. Respond? That`s strange. Seven was here a moment ago. Where has she gone?" Janeway thought aloud. She hailed her officer a few more times without success. Finally she asked the computer to locate her.

"Seven of Nine is not aboard Voyager." The dispassionate voice of the computer said. Janeway panicked. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut short when Tuvok, her security chief, announced the grim news.

"Captain, i think i have an explanation for Seven of Nine`s disappearance. I have picked her life signs inside the anomaly."

"You what?! Well beam her back then!" She cried out and jumped to his console to personally supervise the beaming as if Tuvok did not know how to do his job. He tolerated this knowing that his captain was in distress.

"Attempting to do so, captain." Tuvok`s fingers flew over his console at an alarming rate, trying to reroute more power from other systems to boost the transporter. 

"Let me have a go at it, Tuvok." Kathryn pushed him unceremoniously to the side and she started to frantically reroute even more power from other ship`s systems. Unfortunately the anomaly was now moving away from Voyager, taking Seven with it. Within a few seconds it was gone, disappeared into sub space.

 

Janeway sank in her captain`s chair. She felt exhausted and had lost a friend. How was she to continue in life? She had not even had a chance to tell the young woman how she really felt about her. She kept putting it off and now Seven was gone. Kathryn felt hopeless. Dejected.

 

INSIDE THE ANOMALY

"One million green bottles hanging on the wall  
One million green bottles hanging on the wall  
And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
There`ll be nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine green bottles hanging on the wall..."

"This juvenile song is sufficient to keep me occupied for a few years while i figure out how to get back to Kathryn. I have not had a chance to tell her how i really feel about her." Seven thought sadly. She was not afraid that she was surrounded by an orange glowing ball of energy. She was sitting on a comfortable couch which was gently floating about inside a bubble of sorts of energy. Here, everything was calm, very much like inside the eye of a storm. She did not understand why she was the one to be taken away from the ship. Yes, she had hardware in her body and this could attract the anomaly but the ship was much larger than she was. Should not the whole ship be pulled into the anomaly? 

 

Suddenly Seven found herself in a house. The house looked different. It did not take much for the young displaced woman to realize that she was no longer in the 24th century. It was night time and she was standing in a sort of bedroom. There was a bed, a computer of sorts on a desk, a few rudimentary gadgets and one rectangular gadget which looked like a communication device of sorts. Seven read the shiny embedded words on the device which read "Samsung Eight." The ex drone wondered what a Samsung Eight was. She scrunched her face in disgust when she saw some dirty cutlery and a plate sitting on the rudimentary computer. Without thinking the young woman took the cutlery and walked out of the room. She found herself in a hallway. She turned left and reached a cooking area. She knew this because there was a cooking device and a few other things. She opened one device and placed the dirty items in. She pressed a button which glowed orange and a hissing and swishing sound was heard as the transparent area showed the plates were being cleaned. Seven tidied the cooking area and returned to the room she had materialized in.

 

The computer showed a video of someone talking about something called `money.` "Credits" Seven said in realization. She sat on the bed with her hands clasped neatly on her lap and continued to watch the hour long You tube video. A few minutes later she heard a door open and close. Then footsteps leading to the general direction of the cooking area.

"What the?" Seven heard a voice exclaim. She thought of announcing her presence but hesitated. Will she be welcomed in this house? Her internal debate was cut short when the female voice continued to talk.

"Hello? Is somebody here? I am armed...better show yourself..." At that moment Seven opened the door to a woman of medium height and build carrying an empty green wine bottle. She wore something resembling sun shields over her eyes. Seven recognized them as `glasses.`

"Hey, i`m Querion. Who are you?" The hostess stretched her hand towards the tall blonde in greeting.

"I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct Of Unimatrix Zero One, but you may call me Seven of Nine." The tall blonde said grandly.

"Uh, ok? Mind if i call you Seven? It sounds more like a real name and not a title." Querion suggested.

"Imprecise, but acceptable." Seven said and raised an eye brow. She remembered that she had a similar conversation, about abbreviating her name, with the captain when she first joined Voyager a few years ago, from her perspective.

 

Querion could not believe her eyes. Her beloved character was standing right in front of her and had tidied her kitchen. Then the woman remembered her manners. 

"Thanks for tidying up for me. Would you like something to eat? Then you can tell me all about yourself."

"Yes, please i would like to have something to eat. What do you normally consume as the evening meal?" Seven asked curiously as she rummaged through the kitchen cupboards for nutritional supplements.

"These for tonight." Querion opened a stasis unit. It was below freezing temperature inside. Seven peered at the neat rows of small containers.

"Take your pick." The hostess offered her guest to pick one. Seven took one which was labelled sweet potato, broccolli, tofu, baked beans then Querion picked one labelled vegan sausage, brussel sprouts and sweet potato. The women warmed their meal in the microwave oven and went back to the bedroom with the computer in it, and sat down. Seven sat on the bed while the other woman at the computer chair with a plonk causing Seven to raise an eye brow.

"You do not consume animal protein, Querion?"

"Uh, not really. Why?"

"You are missing out an important element in your diet." Seven said and continued to eat.

"You`re right but i try to make sure i eat all the necessary food groups i can get from plants."

"Very well." Seven said and tried to see the other woman`s logic. She will have to do more research and find out for herself if this was possible.

 

A few minutes later Seven`s hostess cleared their plates and returned with a bowl full of `Easy Peelers.`

"Citrus clementina." Seven exclaimed. So the women attacked the bowl until it was empty.

 

After dinner Seven of Nine decided that it was time to at attempt to explain how she appeared in this woman`s world, even though she did not know how she ended up here.

"Querion, what century is this?"

"21st. Why?" 

"It is imperative that you do not disclose my identity to anyone. Or else they will take me away and possibly dissect me for "science."" Seven figured that if she used terms the 21st century woman understands Querion may cooperate and not betray her.

"Oookayyy? So you`re like an MI 5 agent or something?"

"No, i am from the 24th century. I somehow got displaced from my timeline and landed in your bedroom. I am glad that i landed in your house and not someone else`s. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I`m honoured to have you, Seven. You may stay as long as you like but i have to say that your clothes are a bit...unacceptable here, not really unacceptable but impractical. We just have to find you some suitable clothes. I can shop online they`ll deliver so we don`t have to go out." Querion said and reached for the You tube video to minimize the screen. Seven watched with interest as the other woman`s fingers flew on the keyboard to access her favourite online clothes shop. Just as Querion was about to make a payment...

"Stop, Querion." Seven held the woman`s left hand.

"Why, Seven?"

"You are overspending. Do you see your account? You have more money going out than coming into your account. I do not know much about your currency system but just by looking at your account i can see that you are a bit careless with your spending. I can assist you, if you like."

"Uh, really? I hadn`t noticed that i was overspending." Querion said stupidly while Seven gave her an indulgent look.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Querion completely trusted this woman with her bank account details, passwords, PIN numbers and all her security details. A woman she had just met.

 

The women swapped places. Seven sat at the computer and reviewed all of the woman`s previous purchases. She also managed to break into sensitive information regarding Querion`s bank. What she discovered was disturbing it made her cringe. Querion had loads of credit cards, store cards and other loans. Seven sat up and rubbed her ocular implant. There was a lot of tidying up to do.

"So what have you found out, Little Sister? Can i call you "Little Sister, Seven?"

"Yes, you may call me whatever you like as long as you do not give me away to the MI 5 individuals.

"Right." That was all Querion managed to say.

 

Seven found out that the monetary system in Querion`s country set its citizens to fail in acquiring wealth. It was based on a social structure of sorts. Only a few individuals owned wealth and power. These wealthy people got more wealthier because of the wealth they already had. As for the common people banks and currency lending companies had a lucrative business, lending people money and charging them high interest rates as punishments or penalty as it was called in the financial world. Seven remembered the six credit cards and store cards Querion had. She shook her head in pity as she realized that her new friend was in deep financial mess.

"Querion, i require your consent if you want me to assist you in your personal affairs."

"OK, go on. I realize now that i am in a deep mess. It never came up as an issue before. If i needed cash i just use my credit cards. It`s not a big deal as long as i make monthly payments." Seven realized how financially illiterate her hostess was so she decided to help her. She could easily tap into Querion`s bank to steal money and place it in Querion`s account but that would not be helping her. Why was Querion so financially illiterate? Seven asked herself.

"I shall appoint myself as your financial adviser. Your duty is to do exactly what i say. I am trying to help you clear your account`s mess. Do you understand?"

"Yes i do, Seven. Fire away." Querion was happy to have some free financial advice. Seven was a godsend or was it time send?

 

Seven of Nine set a budget, teaching Querion how things worked even though she herself had never used one before. Seven realized that she was good at this cash flow planning and personal finance in general. As days turned to weeks the time displaced young woman helped her friend find things around the house to sell online. Querion had a lot of unused clothes, shoes and handbags.

 

One day Querion came back from work to find her living room filled with boxes and black sacks filled with unwanted items. 

"Oh my gosh. Where did all this stuff come from?" Querion exclaimed while Seven simply raised an eye brow.

"We will clear this mess, do not worry, Querion."

"I know we will." The 21st century woman was fast catching up that Seven was leading her towards minimizing her spending in order to raise her income. It was a foreign concept to Querion since she was never taught financial management in school. Slowly she realized how the educational system had failed her, too.

"I took the liberty of organizing next week`s meals. Would you like to see my work?" The other woman was eager to see what other surprises the kind futuristic woman had in store for her. She gasped at what she saw. Seven had prepared a week`s worth of breakfast, lunch, supper and snacks using her observations of Querion`s lifestyle.

 

A couple of months later, Querion had been following Seven`s methods of meal prepping and the simple financial advice the young woman offered. Her bank account started to look healthier. She even opened a separate savings accounts for her spare cash. She had cut up all the six credit cards with a pair of scissors so she could not be tricked of using them again. She had done the same with the store cards.

 

FOUR MONTHS LATER 24TH CENTURY TIMELINE

 

Janeway sat in the ready room studying every piece of information on the anomaly which took her friend away from her. There was no time to grieve. She spent days and nights poring through gigaquad of data. Then it hit her one day. The anomaly disappeared in a region of space when Voyager was travelling at warp 6. She recreated a simulation of the exact events on that fateful day by using the deflector array to open an area of sub space. The simulation worked ten times she recreated it. 

 

The captain called an emergency meeting of the senior staff. There was a glaring gap in Seven`s seat but Janeway did not let her mind dwell on that. She did not want to be distracted. "Concentrate, Katie." She quietly told herself. She announced her simulation findings which the chief Engineer thought would work. 

 

Soon Voyager, enhanced with extra shields, traversed through sub space tracing the anomaly. After twenty minutes they located it. The time energy mass led the star ship to 21st century Earth, to the amazement of the bridge crew. Hopes were raised to ninety five per cent that they would find their crewman alive.

 

SIX MONTHS LATER 21ST CENTURE

 

Seven of Nine sat with her friend in Querion`s back yard chatting and eating pop corn and drinks. 

"You do not imbibe, Querion?"

"No. Do you, Seven?"

"No, alcohol impedes my..." Seven was frozen to the spot. She was hearing voices in her head.

"...ev..of Nin...we are searching...you...try...to hold on." Seven was sure she heard her beloved Kathryn`s voice but she did not reveal anything to her good friend. She would not understand.

"Seven? Seven? Are you ok, girl?" Querion was shaking her friend`s shoulder. Seven looked at her and smiled. 

"Yes, i am "ok. It was only a...headache."

"Eat your pop corn, don`t waste it." Querion said. She decided to let things she did not understand go.

"Querion, i must say good bye to you. You have been a good friend. I shall not forget you. Continue the good work and you will be successful in your life. My...friends are coming to pick me up."

"Oh, Seven. don`t say that. It was only a headache you`re not going to die." Seven smiled at Querion`s attempt at a joke.

 

"I`ve got her, captain. Her life signs are strong but she`s with someone in a green area. They are eating...pop corn?" Harry Kim said while scanning on his console causing Janeway to laugh. Her Seven was alive and eating pop corn.

"Well, Ensign, bring her home." At that moment Seven disappeared from Querion`s back garden and reappeared in the middle of Voyager`s bridge holding a bowl of pop corn and a can of carbonated drink designated IRN BRU.

"Seven, welcome back." Janeway exclaimed as she rushed to hug her friend in a bear hug.

 

Querion stood up from her lawn chair as she watched her friend of six months dissolve in small fragments and vanish.

"Wow, i wish i had my camera to film that. It could go viral on You tube. Oh, well. Thank you my financial adviser. I will never forget you. I hope you`ve found your people." Querion said to the air around her. She was sad that she lost a friend but she was also happy that Seven had gone back to her people.

 

THE END.


End file.
